NYANYIAN JANGKRIK, NOVEL DAN RINDU
by RieYuri
Summary: Ya gini bangeeeett nasib Yixing hari ini. Pulang keujanan, kangen pacar tapi mau ketemu bentar aja ga keturutan, nungguin ditelpon tapi mata udah tinggal seperempat watt. Akhirnya dengan diiringi nyanyian dari jangkrik-jangkrik diluar rumah, perlahan Yixing pun mulai berkelana kealam mimpi. Sapa tau ntar dianuin di mimpi sama mas pacar kan lumayan. Ya ga? HunLay GS


**NYANYIAN JANGKRIK, NOVEL DAN RINDU**

 **HunLay**

 **Humor with Romance**

 **Rated AMAN**

 **OneShoot**

 **Ps :**

 **Jangan ketawa baca judulnya**

 **Alurnya maju mundur cantik**

 **Bahasa blas ga ada yang baku.. kali ini sengaja ga ada penggunaan EYD biar kesannya ga terlalu formal sesuai dengan judulnya. Biar yang baca juga rileks**

 **_NJNDR_**

Yixing membanting pintu rumahnya agak keras lalu bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit berjinjit karena tidak mau membuat lantai rumahnya basah dan kotor. Padahal tetesan air dari baju dan rambutnya sudah menggenang dimana-mana. Hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul lah yang membuatnya basah kuyup seperti sekarang ini. Salahkan kepikunannya yang selalu lupa untuk membawa payung saat berangkat kekantor. Padahal payung lipatnya sudah dia siapkan diatas meja makan pagi tadi. Salahkan juga seseorang bermarga OH yang tadi bilang akan menjemputnya dikantor tiba-tiba membatalkan janji dengan alasan LEMBUR. Yaaa Yixing juga sedikit merutuki kenapa dia harus kecantol dengan karyawan macam tuan Oh Sehun bukannya CEO macam Wu Yifan sepupu Sehun yang kepalanya plontos seperti lampu taman serta brewokan macam om om pedofil. Tidak tidak, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yixing bergidik ngeri. BIG NO! Tapi walaupun begitu, Sehun bukan karyawan sembarangan. Posisinya di perusahaan Yifan sudah naik tingkat menjadi general manager. Jadi walaupun bukan bos, Sehun juga kaya seperti Junmyeon mantan pacar Yixing dua tahun lalu.

Ngomong-ngomong usia Sehun lebih muda dua tahun dari Yixing. Tapi walaupun begitu, Yixing yang lebih dulu kecantol Sehun. Gara-gara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba minta Yixing menemaninya kencan buta dengan suaminya sekarang, Chanyeol. Awalnya Yixing menolak, alasannya "mana ada kencan buta ngajakin temen Baek?" dan dengan enteng Baekhyun menjawab "tenang Xing, dia juga bawa temen. Cogan! Sapa tau kan sekali berlabuh dua pulau terlampaui?". Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, otak lelet Yixing yang mirip siput jadi konek cepet seperti kura-kura yang lagi lari. Mumpung dia lagi jomblo, kasiankan kalau Cecan jomblo kelamaan. Padahal juga baru tiga bulan jomblonya sist *CECAN BEBAS*

Dari situlah Yixing kenal Sehun. Dari pertama ketemu, Yixing sudah mangap-mangap kehabisan nafas lihat Sehun. Padahal Sehun ga ngapa-ngapain Yixing. Cuma duduk didepan Yixing sambil senyum. Yixing tambah salting lagi saat Sehun minjam ponselnya buat tukeran nomer sama ID Line. Parahnya Yixing yang minta duluan

"Sehun, boleh minta ID Line?" tanya Yixing sok manis sambil sibakin rambutnya ke belakang telinga

"tentu. Bisa pinjam ponselmu noona?" dan Yixing dengan gerak cepat langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sehun. Dan mulai malam itu dengan menguatkan niat dan tekad, Yixing juga yang mulai untuk menghubungi Sehun. Tapi masalah nembak, akhirnya Sehun yang maju lebih dulu. Alasannya karena Sehun laki-laki. Untung aja ya Sehun itu peka banget. Tapi masih, niatan awalnya Yixing yang mau nembak duluan -_-

"Sehun aku mau bilang sesuatu!"

"apa? Tapi noona, sebelumnya apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dulu kepadamu?" tanya Sehun membuat Yixing menggigit bibirnya. Yixing gugup, antara mau bilang boleh apa tidak. Kalau boleh nanti takutnya Sehun mau bilang kalau dia sudah punya pacar. Tapi kalau bilang ga boleh, ya masa iya gitu aja ga boleh?

"iya apa Sehuna?" jawab Yixing pada akhirnya. Jantung Yixing sudah dugeun-dugeun ga karuan saat Sehun menghembuskan nafas dan siap untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang ngebass sexy tapi lidahnya agak ketekuk *read cadel*. Dan jantung Yixing tambah loncat-loncat ga karuan saat tiba-tiba Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya. Tangan Sehun dingin, tapi Yixing merasa wajahnya panas

"Yixing"

Nah kan, Sehun masih manggil dia tanpa embel-embel noona perut Yixing sudah geli seperti dikerumunin ulet bulu. Yixing hanya terus melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu nyejukin, ada niat jawab tapi lidahnya kelu.

"saranghae"

Deg.

Oke ini jantung Yixing benar-benar loncat dari tempatnya. Tapi anehnya telinga Yixing seperti mendengar ledakan ribuan kembang api. Mata Yixing tiba-tiba seperti melihat jutaan bunga matahari tumbuh disekitarnya. Padahal ini mereka lagi berdiri dipinggir sungai han, malem hari, musim gugur pula.

"aku tahu kamu pasti akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadaku. Makadari itu aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku terlebih dulu kepadamu. Mengapa? Karena aku laki-laki. Dan laki-laki lah yang harus melakukan itu semua. Jadi Yixing-ah, mau kah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

" _Aaaaaaaahhh so suiiiiitttt"_ Yixing berteriak dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan berteriak nanti jika sudah sampai rumah. Untuk sekarang sedikit jaim didepan calon pacar boleh lah yaaaaa.

Yixing tersenyum menampilakn ceruk kecil pada pipi kanannya yang kini sedang dielus-elus oleh Sehun. Matanya menyipit lucu, pipinya merona. Yixing hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Toh Sehun juga udah tahu kan kalau Yixing tadinya mau nembak Sehun. Ah memalukan sekali nona Zhang….

"hanya mengangguk?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi pura-pura sedih

"yaaa, kau tentu sudah tahu kan apa jawabanku?"

"tapi hanya mengangguk itu tidak cukup sayang"

Cup

"sudah cukup?" tanya Yixing setelah ia mengecup bibir Sehun dengan kecepatan kilat. Sehun terkekeh lalu segera ia membawa tubuh Yixing kedalam dekapannya

"haaaahh Zhang Yixing memang wanita yang sangat agresif ternyata"

"yaaaaakkk diam kamu anak kecil" Yixing meronta didalam dekapan Sehun yang sayangnya Sehun malah memeluknya semakin erat sambil tertawa terbahak

.

.

.

Oke, kita tinggalkan kisah pertemuan hingga bersatunya Sehun dan Yixing. Kini kembali pada Yixing yang baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya setelah ia basah kuyup karena diguyur hujan saat perjalanan pulang dari supermarket tadi. Iya disini Yixing tadi ceritanya pulang dari kantor naik taxi gara-gara tidak dijemput Sehun, lalu mampir sebentar ke supermarket dekat rumah buat beli roti sama selay buat sarapan besok. Karena masih hujan dan Yixing lupa ga bawa payung, akhirnya dia nekat buat nerobos hujan.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya secara lengkap, Yixing lalu bergegas menuju meja nakas dimana benda persegi panjang kecil warna putih tergeletak diatasnya. Yixing manyun saat melihat sama sekali tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan yang tertera dilayar benda bernama ponsel itu. niat hati ingin membanting ponselnya ke meja, namun Yixing masih ingat kalau cicilan ponselnya belum lunas. akhirnya Yixing memasukkan ponselnya kekantong boxer warna ungu yang ia pakai sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong boxer ungu itu milik Sehun yang berhasil ia curi dua minggu lalu. Dengan langkah yang sengaja diseret, Yixing segera menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan yang bisa dengan segera ia santap. Diluar hujan, dingin, paling enak ya makan yang anget-anget. Tapi Yixing terlanjur malas akhirnya tetap berlabuh pada mie ramen. Tidak lupa secangkir coklat panas juga ia siapkan untuk menemaninya setelah selesai makan nanti.

Sekarang Yixing sudah duduk manis didepan TV sambil sibuk niupin ramennya yang masih panas. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak menandakan adanya kehidupan. Dalam hati ia bertanya sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dilembur kekasihnya yang kelewat tampan itu sampai sekedar kirim sms saja ga sempat? menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, lalu dengan segera ia melanjutkan kegiatan mari memamah biak. Sebenarnya Yixing sekarang sedang rindu berat dengan si Oh cadel Sehun itu. belakangan ini mereka sangat jarang ketemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Kemarin-kemarin Yixing yang sibuk dengan persiapan acara reality show baru di stasiun televisi tempatnya bekerja dan tentunya diproduseri oleh dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ganti Sehun yang harus lembur karena sedang mempersiapkan proyek baru. Sudah sangat bisa ditebak, beberapa hari lagi pasti Sehun akan pergi keluar kota untuk survey tempat. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk Yixing menghabiskan semangkuk ramen didepannya. Bahkan kuahnya pun juga bersih ia sruput tidak bersisa. Yixing itu kurus tapi makannya porsi kuli.

Yixing kini telah berada didapur untuk mencuci piring dan panci yang kotor. Lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Yixing jadi teringat kalau Sehun berada disini sudah pasti lelaki itu akan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tidak hanya diam ataupun Sehun yang merayu Yixing. Tapi mereka berdua pasti membicarakan masalah yang sebenarnya tidak penting

"Xing, kenapa ya rautan kalau ditiup bisa jadi tumpul?" itu Sehun yang tanya ke Yixing sambil meluk Yixing yang lagi nyuci piring dari belakang. Sedangkan Yixing yang ditanya Cuma bisa nahan ketawa. Antara geli, sama bingung pacarnya ini umur berapa

"ya karena yang kita keluarkan dari mulut buat niup itu karbondioksida yang berupa uap air makanya rautan yang terbuat dari besi bisa jadi tumpul kalau keseringan kita tiup sayang" jawab Yixing masih berusaha sabar. Uda mirip banget seperti mamanya yang jawab pertanyaan konyol dari adiknya yang masih sekolah dasar.

"kok gitu?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil nyenderin dagunya di bahu Yixing. Yixing yang mendengar pertanyaan lanjutan Sehun mendengus karena tidak mungkin kan dia menjelaskan secara detail rumus Kimia pada Sehun? Mungkin sih, tapi pasti sia-sia karena Sehun juga ga bakal paham dijelaskan dengan cara apa saja

"ya emang gitu sayaaaaannnggg.. udahan tanyanya?"

"belum.. kenapa juga jerapah lehernya panjang?" tanya Sehun lagi yang kini berhasil membuat Yixing keki

"kalau hidungnya yang panjang ya pinokio namanya" jawab Yixing sambil meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri didapur

Bukan hanya itu, namun masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol Sehun yang diberikan ke Yixing saat sedang mencuci piring. Mengingat kekonyolan itu semua Yixing jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Antara bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang benar-benar sulit ditebak. Sehun sangat lucu dan imut namun disatu sisi Sehun juga sangat berwibawa dan dewasa. Dengan berjalannya waktu, Yixing perlahan bisa mengetahui seperti apa sebenarnya jati diri Sehun yang kata orang dikantor sangat menakutkan, cuek dan bermuka dingin itu. bukan hanya tampan, tapi Sehun juga pria yang sangat romantis, perhatian dan pengertian. Belum pernah selama hampir dua tahun pacaran, Sehun mengekang Yixing ini itu. paham benar jika pekerjaan Yixing sebagai produser di stasiun televisi bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Butuh putar otak kiri kanan depan belakang. Dengan telaten Sehun selalu membantu Yixing saat ia kehabisan ide untuk menentukan tema atau jalan cerita dari acara yang dipimpinnya. Bahkan pernah Sehun menemani Yixing lembur dikantor semalaman untuk menyelesaikan proses editing acara sehingga pantas untuk ditayangkan. Dan Sehun juga dengan sabar selalu menenangkan Yixing saat yang direncanakan ternyata tidak berjalan lancar.

Pernah sekali Yixing sangat marah kepada semua kru dan staff karena kesalahan yang tidak terduga. Namanya bencana juga tidak ada yang tahu. Ia tidak pernah menduga jika salah satu property diatas panggung terjatuh dan mengenai salah satu guest yang hadir waktu itu. untung saja keadaan tidak terlalu parah. Namun Yixing tetap menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu. ia sangat marah. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah menyalahkan kru atau staff. Ia hanya terbawa emosi. Malah sepanjang hari Yixing terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak berhenti menangis. Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan akal akhirnya dengan terpaksa menghubungi Sehun memintanya datang ke kantor untuk menenangkan Yixing.

"jangan menangis lagi Xing, ini bukan salahmu. Ini bencana dan pasti tidak akan ada yang menginginkan bencana itu datang bukan?" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk erat Yixing yang terisak. Sehun masih sepuluh menit yang lalu datang, dan sekarang ia bisa merasakan kemeja depannya sebagian sudah basah karena airmata dan ingus Yixing. Sehun sebenarnya geli dan ingin tertawa karena kelakuan Yixing persis seperti vivi yang sukanya ndusel saat sedang manja. Tapi tentu niat Sehun untuk tertawa ia tahan karena kasian sama pacarnya yang super cantik ini. Takut kena bentakan Yixing juga sih sebenarnya. Mengingat Yixing yang tampak manis diluar namun bahaya saat sedang marah. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk Sehun benar-benar membuat Yixing tenang waktu itu. dan caranya tidak lain adalah membuat Yixing tidur. Jadilah Sehun yang harus menggendong Yixing dari ruangannya dilantai sepuluh menuju parkiran dibawah.

.

.

.

Kini Yixing sudah kembali kesofa depan televisi dan menikmati secangkir coklat hangat yang ia buat tadi. Acara ditelevisi malam ini menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik, jadilah ia mematikan televisi lalu meraih novel diatas meja yang belum selesai dibaca. Namun sebelum itu Yixing meraih ponselnya dan berniat untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Sehun. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang sedang sibuk apa tidak, namanya juga lagi kangen.

 **To : my Oh**

 **Ssssstttt..**

Setelah menekan tombol Send, Yixing kembali meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja. Ia lalu mengambil posisi pewe disofa untuk meneruskan membaca novel yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia beli bersama Baekhyun. Hah ngomong-ngomong soal sahabatnya itu, Yixing jadi ingat waktu pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lima bulan yang lalu. Pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat terdekat dan dilaksanakan disebuah taman belakang gereja dengan pemandangan yang sangat asri. Karena Baekhyun tipe wanita yang ceria dan sangat feminim, dresscodenya pun berwarna pink. Yixing melihatnya lucu-lucu aja sih, pas banget sama tema pernikahan santai untu kedua mempelai yang sama-sama berjulukan happy virus. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar pasangan yang cocok lahir batin menurut Yixing dan Sehun. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama mood maker dan pembuat ulah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebenarnya Sehun sempat bertanya pada Yixing pernikahan seperti apa yang ia inginkan nanti. Namun Yixing yang memang masih belum ada kepikiran untuk membahas pernikahan sekarang hanya menjawab

"dilamar aja belum, uda ngomongin nikah"

Dan dengan perkataan singkat, padat, jelas dan menusuk dari Yixing itu seketika membuat Sehun hanya bisa cengengesan. Sebenarnya masalah lamar melamar Yixing sudah sering nyinggung sih, tapi Sehunnya aja yang PHP

"iyaaa nanti pasti kulamar sayang.. sabar ya" pasti seperti ini jawaban Sehun kalau disinggung Yixing kapan mau ketemu mama baba di China sana.

Kling

Suara cengkling(?) yang berasal dari ponselnya, seketika membuat Yixing berjingkat dari posisi pewenya. Dengan semangat, Yixing membuka notifikasi pesan masuk yang ternyata benar berasal dari seorang pria yang tengah ia rindukan setengah hidup *setengah mati uda mainstream*

 **From : my Oh**

 **Sssssttt :***

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yixing segera membalas pesan dari Sehun dengan kecepatan kilat

 **To : my Oh**

 **Lagi apa? Masih dikantor?**

Kali ini tidak selama tadi, mungkin Yixing hanya menunggu selama sepuluh detik dan ia mendapatkan kembali pesan balasan dari Sehun

 **From : my Oh**

 **Iya sayang, ini baru selesai makan malam dengan klien. Lagi apa? Kamu sudah makan? Tadi pulang kehujanan ga? Maaf ya, Yifan bilangnya juga mendadak soalnya**

Ini ni, isi sms an orang yang uda umur 27 tahun persis sama isi sms bocah SMA yang baru dibolehin pacaran sama orang tuanya. Tapi walaupun begitu Yixing sudah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil ngetik balasan buat Sehun

" **lagi baca novel. Iya, gapapa sayang.. tadi juga ga kehujanan kok, kan naik taxi.. kalau makan uda sih makan ramen, lagi males masak yang aneh-aneh.. keburu laper hehe"**

Kali ini sedikit lebih lama Sehun membalas pesan Yixing. Mungkin lima menit

" **yauda nanti kuhubungi lagi kalau aku sudah pulang. Sekarang aku lagi ditunggu Yifan buat periksa berkas-berkas dari perusahaan sebelah. Love you Xingxing"**

Yixing lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dan bahunya ikut melorot. Tadi niat hati ia ingin meminta Sehun untuk menelpon, tapi apa daya sepupu Sehun yang bobi itu masih berkuasa dikantor. Sungguh walaupun hanya sepatah dua patah kata Yixing ingin sekali mendengar suara sexy Sehun. Ia terlanjur kangen berat. Pengen peluk, pengen cubit, pengen cium, pengen ndusel, aduh masih banyak pengen yang lain lagi pokoknya.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Yixing mengerang sendiri sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan novel yang masih ia anggurkan. Sepi, tidak ada suara lain selain suara gerimis diluar sana. Yixing kembali pada posisi pewe awalnya diatas sofa dan siap untuk meneruskan membaca novel.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan sudah lebih dari enam halaman Yixing baca. Kini Yixing kembali diingatkan dengan kenangannya bersama Sehun saat ia merasa sedikit bosan dengan jalan cerita pada novel yang sedang ia baca. Yixing tiba-tiba ingin jogging sore bersama Sehun ditaman. Niatnya sih jogging, nanti sampai ditaman masih lima kali putaran Yixingnya modus capek terus minta gendong sama Sehun. Uda gitu modusnya plus minta dibeliin permen kapas dengan iming-iming bonus segelas coklat bubble buat Sehun.

"Sehunnaaaaaaa capeeeeekkk~~" rengek Yixing sambil gelayutan manja dilengan Sehun yang kata Yixing kayak jelly dimasak kurang air, kenyal-kenyal keras. Sehun Cuma berdecak sambil nerusin larinya walaupun terhambat sama cecan yang lagi gelayutan dilengannya kayak monyet.

"Sehuuuuuuunnnn" rengek Yixing yang kini mulai gigitin lengan Sehun

"aduh sakit nyet.. jangan gigitin napa!" lama-lama Sehun gemes sendiri sama Yixing yang tingkahnya emang minta diapa-apain diatas kasur.

"ya kamunya sih, dibilangin capek juga"

"masih lima putaran Xing, masa iya gitu aja uda capek? Orang biasanya angkatin galon dari parkiran ke ruangannmu di lantai 10 aja kuat kok"

"ya beda kali sayang! itu emang ga ada orang buat dimintain tolong, jadi daripada kehausan kan ya mending dikerjain sendiri" informasi lagi, walaupun badannya kecil cungkring tapi Yixing punya kekuatan kuli juga selain makannya yang porsi kuli. Ya percaya aja sih kalau dia ga bisa gemuk, orang energinya habis buat manol. Dan hebatnya lagi, Sehun malah bangga. Itu artinya pacarnya bukan tipe perempuan manja. Tapiiiii, kalau uda manja gini pasti ada maunya

"ck, iya iya. Trus kamu mau apa?"

"eeeemmm gendong" tu kan bener ada maunya

"modus!" gerutu Sehun tapi sambil jongkok didepan Yixing. Sedangkan yang dibelakang Cuma senyum-senyum gajelas. Udah ileran juga liat punggung Sehun yang luebar ditambah keringetan.

"aaaaaahhh Xing gigit lagi kubuang ke tong sampah kamu! Mau?" teriak Sehun pas Yixing gigit ceruk leher Sehun sedetik setelah berada digendongan Sehun.

"ya salah sendiri sih keringetnya wangi gini" Yixing sumpah jawabnya sambil pasang muka tanpa dosa. Dengar jawaban Yixing, Sehun cuma bisa memutar bola mata malas. Udah terlalu hafal sama Yixing yang suka ngendus-ngendus badan Sehun yang lagi keringetan. Kata Yixing walaupun keringetan tapi bau Sehun masih wangi. Tambah enak katanya, soalnya bau parfum kecampur bau asem keringet Sehun jadinya sedep-sedep kayak bau tumis kangkung yang ditambahin mecin.

"sayang, mampir beli permen kapas ya.. ya ya ya" rengek Yixing keluarin jurus manja andalannya.

Ini ni, kalau umpama Yixing ga lagi digendong uda pasti Sehun bakalan ciumin pipi Yixing sampai yang punya pipi uring-uringan.

"ntar beliin coklat bubble tapi!"

"iyaaaaa brondongku sayaaaaannnggg.. apa sih yang ga buat kamu?"

"kalau aku mintanya cium?" goda Sehun sambil keluarin smirk tampannya

"iyaaaaa tenang.. nanti dirumah kucipok sampai megap-megap kamunya" emang Yixingnya aja yang dari awal udah agresif duluan, pengennya Sehun bikin Yixing blushing ria eh malah jadi Sehun yang salting sendiri ga karuan

"duh gusti" gumam Sehun sambil geleng-geleng keheranan.

.

.

.

Dalam hati sebenernya Yixing juga malu sih sama tingkahnya yang kelewat ganjen ke pacarnya. Kalau diingat-ingat dari dulu emang dia yang maju duluan. Ga mikirin ntar bakal malu apa ga. Tapi ya salah Sehun sendiri punya wajah ganteng sama punya body macam Cristiano Ronaldo. Jadinya Yixing mikir bakal mubadzir kalau pake jual mahal sama kelamaan. Baju inceran di olshop aja kalau kelamaan mikir mau dibeli apa ga bisa diambil orang. Lha ini cogan macam Sehun apa kabaaaaarrr?

"duuuuhh" Yixing mengaduh ria saat ia melihat jam dindingnya yang berbentuk kuda bertanduk menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ditambah dia juga baru ingat kalau sekarang malam jum'at. Mana dingin banget walaupun hujan diluar udah berenti dari tadi. Jadilah kangennya ke Sehun menjadi seribu kali lipat. Yixing merasa akhir-akhir ini dia ga jauh berbeda dengan jomblo, jablay. Ngenesnya Yixing udah punya pacar tapi jarang dibelai.

Lagi-lagi Yixing mengecek keadaan ponselnya yang udah jelas ga keluarin bunyi apa-apa alias sepi kayak kuburan. Dulu aja sebelum jadian tiap menit sesibuk apapun Sehun pasti kirimin sms buat dia. Tapi pas udah jadian sama aja rasanya kayak pas dia masih jomblo. Eh ga sih, dulu pas dia masih sama Junmyeon lebih parah malah. Tu mantannya yang satu itu emang workaholic, perfeksionis pula. Padahal badannya ga tinggi-tinggi amat gitu sok-sokan.

"huuuu" secara ga sadar Yixing tiba-tiba nyinyir gara-gara keinget mantannya yang pendek itu. tapi ga butuh waktu lama, kini pikirannya kembali pada sang pujaan hati kangdek Oh Sehun *kalo kangmas ga cocok kan Sehun brondong*. Dan kini pikiran nista Yixing mulai bermunculan gara-gara tadi ngomongin jablay. Yang awalnya Cuma kangen pengen dengerin suara Sehun ditelpon sekarang jadi pengen dengerin suara sexy Sehun pas lagi desahin nama Yixing. Yixing mulai gigit bibirnya dan wajahnya mulai memerah gara-gara bayangin yang enggak-enggak. Bayangin tangan Sehun yang selebar tutup panci ngegrepe pahanya, bibir tipis Sehun kecupin lehernya yang sensitive, trus Yixingnya yang desah-desah ketahan saking keenakan. Lama-lama Yixing ngerasa kepalanya pusing gara-gara sadar kalau itu Cuma bayangan. Nyatanya sekarang dia lagi sendirian dirumah nungguin Sehun buat nelpon yang sayangnya ga nelpon-nelpon. Aaaaahhh kalau seperti ini ceritanya Yixing jadi pengen pindah ke apartement disamping apartement Sehun. Biar ceritanya mirip sama lagu dangdut Indonesia yang judulnya pacar lima langkah. Biar gampang juga misal kalo lagi horny Yixing bisa langsung datang ke apartement Sehun. Baaaaaahhh mikirnya -_-

Sepi. Ga ada suara apa-apa. Udah malem juga, mana tadi ujan. Biasanya kalau lagi ga ujan, dipojokan kompleks ada bibi-bibi jualan odeng, toppoki sama jajanan lain dan jam segini pasti masih rame. Kalau ga gitu ya paling ada mamang jualan sate lewat sambil teriak-teriak dan suara teriakannya melengking sampai tigapuluh oktaf.

Kriiiikk

Kriiikkkk

Kriiiikk

"hadeeeeeeehhh ni jangkrik gatau apa ya kalo lagi ada cewek jablay disini? Pakek kawin dihalaman rumah orang segala" Yixing yang lagi kangen ternyata sensitive banget. Belum tentu kan tu suara jangkrik diluar lagi kawin, bisa jadi tu jangkrik niatnya menghibur Yixing yang lagi gegana gelisah galau merana gara-gara mas tampannya ga pulang-pulang kerja. Ya walaupun ga pulang kerumah Yixing, minimal nelpon kek. Kan tadi udah janji buat hubungin lagi kalau udah kelar kerjanya.

Kriiiikk

Kriiiiiikkk

Kriiiikkk

Kriiikk

Ya gini bangeeeett nasib Yixing hari ini. Pulang keujanan, kangen pacar tapi mau ketemu bentar aja ga keturutan, nungguin ditelpon tapi mata udah tinggal seperempat watt. Akhirnya dengan diiringi nyanyian dari jangkrik-jangkrik diluar rumah, perlahan Yixing pun mulai berkelana kealam mimpi. Sapa tau ntar dianuin di mimpi sama mas pacar kan lumayan. Ya ga?

 **END**

 **_ NJNDR_**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Yixing. Ia sedikit merinding setelah keluar dari mobil. Pasalnya udara malam ini luar biasa dingin, ditambah kompleks rumah Yixing yang biasanya rame sekarang mendadak sepi kayak kuburan. Malam jum'at pula. Dengan segera Sehun memasuki rumah Yixing.

Kriiikkk

Kriiikk

Kriiikk

"seru amat" gumam Sehun saat ia mendengar suara jangrik dihalaman rumah Yixing. Lalu dengan perlahan Sehun menekan password rumah Yixing dan masuk dengan sengaja tidak membuat suara. Padahal tadi didepan Sehun brutal banget ngebuka pagar rumah Yixing.

Pengennya sih bikin kejutan, eh malah dianya yang kaget gara-gara liat Yixing uda ngiler-ngiler tidur disofa ruang tengah

"eh uda molor aja dia" gumam Sehun sambil melepas dasi yang masih bertengger manis dilehernya. Karena Yixing udah tidur, jadi sekarang Sehun ga ngendap-ngendap lagi jalannya kayak maling takut ketahuan. Soalnya Yixing yang udah tidur dan udah ileran, mau ribut kayak apa juga dia ga bakal bangun. akhirnya dengan santai Sehun sekarang malah kedapur buat bikin mie ramen sama segelas susu vanilla anget. Tadi pas makan malam sama klien dia ga kenyang makannya. Ya sungkan lah makan malam sama klien di restoran bintang lima masa mau nambah? Anjlooookkk harga jual saham kakaaaakk. Kalau diliat-liat Sehun sama Yixing ini sama aja deh ya kayaknya. Sama-sama porsi kuli makannya tapi badannya ga gemuk-gemuk. Ya kali kalau gemuk sayang sama badan Sehun yang berotot sana sini.

Sekarang Sehun udah mulai sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama ramen dimeja makan. Bener kan, ceweknya ini kalau udah tidur kayak orang mati suri. Mana diluar juga rame banget banyak jangkrik lagi konser. Pantes aja pules tidurnya. Dikira kayak lagi nginep di pegunungan kali ya. sepi, adem, seger, suara jangkrik dimana-mana, pas dah buat kelonan berdua. Kalau kata mamanya si Boy "COCOK". Ga butuh waktu lama juga buat Sehun lenyapin semangkuk ramen sama segelas susu vanilla, kira-kira dua puluh menit. Yaa kalah lima menit lah sama Yixing. Mangkuk, panci, gelas sama sendok kotor ia biarin aja tergeletak merana dicucian. Kalau masalah cuci mencuci tugas Yixing besok pagi dan tugas Sehun cuma meluk Yixing dari belakang. Karena sudah sangat larut malam, ga nunggu nanti Sehun langsung angkat tubuh Yixing yang lagi ngebo buat dipindahin kedalam kamar. Sehun udah ngantuk juga bro ngomong-ngomong, jadi niat awalnya pengen mandi dulu jadi batal. Toh Yixing juga pasti bakal seneng-seneng aja sama bau asem ketiak Sehun. Diduselin yang ada malah.

"good night nyet.. mimpi pergi ke hongkong sama aku ya.. love you" ucap Sehun ke Yixing yang masih pulas tidur sambil ngowoh.

Cup

Sehun mengecup singkat pipi kanan dan kening Yixing sebelum akhirnya ia nyusulin Yixing ke hongkong, eh tidur maksudnya hahaha

 **END**

 ***sumpah beneran END ***

 **GAJE YA? GARING YA? BODO AMAAAAATTT :D**

 **Hulaaaaaaa kalian semuaanyaaaaaa.. ini aku bawain FF yang super aneh bin geje. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena update FF yang sama sekali tidak kalian harapkan.. huhuhuuu.. nanti deh ya aku nya sedikit curhat masalah terhambatnya update chapter STORY ABOUT YIXING sama GUITAR CORD tentunya.. sekarang mau bagi cerita aja dapet inspirasi bikin FF ini dari mana. Jadi ceritanya FF ini jadi hanya dalam waktu 3 jam setelah teman saya update PM di BBM yang bunyinya sama seperti judul**

" **nyanyian jangkrik, novel dan rindu"**

 **Udah gitu pas lagi ujan, dingin, laper pula. Jadi timingnya pas dan imajinasi berjalan begitu saja. Jadi yaaaa jadilah FF nista ini.**

 **Dan sekarang waktunya untuk saya curhat masalah 2 FF yang updatenya kelamaan**

 **Story about Yixing.. next HanLay ya castnya? Nah karena awalnya aku rencana bukin LayHan tapi banyak bgt yang request HanLay jadinya aku putar otak buat nyusun gimana jalan cerita yang pas buat mereka berdua. Masalahnya juga disini HanLay itu kalo diumpamain mereka sama-sama cantik dan feminim. Kan aku jadi bingung juga buat gambarin mereka yang kayak apa dicerita selanjutnya ntar**

 **GUITAR CORD.. ini tambah rumiiiiittt… udah cari inspirasi sana sini mulai dari gitaran pas ujan-ujan, nglamun pas ujan-ujan tapi tetep aja ide jalan ceritanya ga muncul. Padahal chapter 3 yang kukerjain kurang 15% aja uda selesai. Tapi MANDEK gatau kenapa sama sekali ga ada ide yang pas. Kayaknya aku harus liat lagi exo showtime ep 9 yang mereka di ruangan latihan trus main gitar bareng kali ya?**

 **Oke deh, yang jelas ga bakal lama lagi aku bakal update salah satu dari keduanya. Semoga aja yang guitar cord cepet dapet inspirasi entah itu dari mana. Akhir-akhir ini soalnya kisah konyol mulu yang kuhadepin, kisah mellow nya jarang bangeeeetttsss. Maaf guys uda bikin kalian nunggu. Sumpah ga ada niat buat PHPin kalian di FF Guitar cord**

 **Btw buat yang mau chat langsung sama aku via Line ato asik-asikan di IG bisa kirim PM ya :***

 **Sekian dari saya. Saya ucapkan terimakasih buat sahabat tercinta yang udah bikin PM di BBM dan berakhir jadi FF yang kelar dalam waktu 3 jam. Ketjup basah buat kalian muach**


End file.
